Solid-state image pickup devices that utilize charge coupled devices (CCDs) can offer superior characteristics including high integration, low power consumption and/or low cost. Based on recent advances, such devices are now highly suitable for broadcast, video, monitoring and digital still camera applications. However, because such highly integrated devices typically generate relatively "weak" signals when capturing an image, it is often necessary to provide amplification of the "captured" signals without degradation or loss of fidelity. Accordingly, preferred signal amplification techniques are desired in highly integrated solid-state image pickup devices.